disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Behavior
Model Behavior is a 2000 television film that aired on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney anthology series. The film starred Maggie Lawson and was directed by Mark Rosman. The film also stars Justin Timberlake and co-stars Kathie Lee Gifford. It is based on the book by Michael Levin Janine and Alex, Alex and Janine. From 2007 to the beginning of 2009, whenever the movie aired on the Disney Channel, commercials for it always mentioned Timberlake as "'N Sync's Justin Timberlake" despite the fact that the band broke up in 2002. Plot Alex Burroughs is a shy, insecure teen girl who dreams of becoming a fashion designer. While helping her father with his catering business at a party, she meets Janine Adams, a famous teenage model. Meanwhile, Janine is fed up with her manager mother making her life nothing but work. Especially after not being home when she has her first book signing, because her little brother Max is going on a publicity tour. Through a strange coincidence, the girls meet and realize that they look identical to each other (the only real difference being that Alex has to wear glasses). Through this realization, Alex and Janine decide to swap places for a while. Alex gets to date Jason Sharp (Justin Timberlake), a young, gorgeous, but sweet, male model. However, she has to deal with Janine's domineering mother, Deirdre (Kathie Lee Gifford). When they start their new life, they both end up with dates for Saturday. Even though they were supposed to change back Friday, they call each other up and extend the date. Janine warns Alex to stay away from Jason because she believes that he is using her for the attention. Meanwhile, Alex warns Janine to stay away from Eric Singer. Alex's little brother Josh tries to reveal her "Janine" secret. Towards the end when Alex wants to tell Jason that she is not Janine, but she is seen by Eric and he thinks she's cheating on him. Jason walks off on her as well. So Janine and Alex swap back the next morning. Alex is grounded but she goes to the ball and so does Janine, disguising herself as Alex. After both families show up, everyone finds out their secret. The two are able to convince their families to not be so hard on them and Eric leaves the most popular girl in school, Mindy, to be with Janine. Jason shows up having seen Josh's tape which Alex sent to him to show him the truth and dances with her. Cast Maggie Lawson - Alex Burroughs/Janine Adams Justin Timberlake - Jason Sharpe Daniel Clark - Josh Burroughs Jim Abele - Ted Burroughs Karen Hines - Monique Jesse Nilsson - Eric Singer Cody Gifford - Max Adams Kathie Lee Gifford - Deirdre Adams Vendela Kirsebom - Herself Jake Steinfeld - Himself Victoria Oliver - Sharon Ramona Pringle - Mindy Kaylis Ann Turnbull - Mrs. Burroughs Soundtrack "Here We Go" sung by *NSYNC (JC Chasez And Justin Timberlake) "Hello World" Performed by Belle Perez "Walking on Sunshine" Performed by Katrina & the Waves "Power to the Meek" Performed by Eurythmics "Let That Be Enough" Performed by Switchfoot "If You Wanna Dance" Performed by Nobody's Angel "Ooh La La La" Performed by Nobody's Angel "Wishing On You" Performed by Nobody's Angel "I Can't Help Myself" Performed by Nobody's Angel "Beautiful Thing" Performed by All Star United Category:Movies Category:Disney Channel Original Films Category:Movies based off Books Category:2000 television films Category:DCOMs Category:2000s